


Moonlight

by beforeclocks



Series: Drabble 123 [15]
Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan wakes in the early morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

Dan wakes much earlier than usual. He thinks perhaps it was something outside, until he feels the house vibrating.

He pulls on a jumper before the cold gets under his skin and goes to stand in the doorway of the lounge. Quietly, so he goes unnoticed.

The light from the moon is spilling through the open curtains, illuminating one side of Jones. He looks almost angelic in this instant, instead of the wild animal he often portrays. His movements are fluid and gentle, as though it's pure instinct. Maybe it is. 

Without realising, Dan watches him until the sun rises.


End file.
